User blog:L1242092/My Hive - December 17th, 2018
Swarm * 1x Basic Bee* * 1x Bomber Bee* * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Bumble Bee* * 1x Cool Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Looker Bee* * 1x Rad Bee* * 1x Rascal Bee* * 1x Stubborn Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Bucko Bee* * 1x Commander Bee* * 1x Demo Bee* * 1x Exhausted Bee* * 1x Fire Bee* * 1x Frosty Bee* * 1x Honey Bee* * 3x Rage Bee** * 2x Riley Bee** * 1x Shocked Bee* * 2x Baby Bee* * 2x Carpenter Bee** * 1x Demon Bee* * 1x Diamond Bee* * 3x Lion Bee*** * 3x Music Bee* * 1x Ninja Bee* * 1x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Photon Bee * 1x Puppy Bee* * 1x Tabby Bee* * 1x Vicious Bee* Comments I finally managed to get all bees gifted, thanks to all of the Star Jelly I have been earning from fighting Stick Bug. The only exceptions are Bear Bee, which I don't have, and Gummy Bee, which I am still using on and off depending on what I roll with my jelly. My next goal is to swap the Baby, Rage, and two Music bees that I don't have gifted for their gifted versions. My ideal numbers for bees I want multiple copies of are two for Baby Bee, three for Rage Bee, three for Music Bee, and two for Carpenter Bee. It will likely be a slow process of converting other slots, hoping I roll into one of the gifted versions I'm looking for, and then convert the non-gifted version into something else. For the near future, I've put that process on hold, but I will start shuffling again when the next update is released if occasional Stick Bug fights continue to be the norm. I am considering dropping a few of the unique copies of gifted bees, particularly some of the rares. Some people I have been playing with lately with much more honey collected than me have suggested that the bonuses from some bees like Cool and Rad are not as valuable as having tokens or stats from other kinds of bees, particularly some legendary bees. I'm growing sympathetic to that position, as I'm finding myself running out of Haste more often than I remember and like. The only issue is that they are each one of very few bees in my hive that produce Boost tokens. I dropped a Baby Bee because Baby Love became less significant with the change of its Luck component from x2 to +50% and complete loss of attack. Losing it as an attacker allows me to get Baby Love in the middle of some fights, which can be most helpful in the Ant Challenge, but it means losing out on something that could have been doing significant damage, thanks to all of the additional attack buffs I have. Having three of them around is too much of a damage loss, so I had to cut one. Category:Blog posts